


The undead don't grow up

by D_rissing



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Stripping, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: The Black castle had an inhabitant buried inside it. The blood of the Wendy bird woke him up. And now it wants to thank her by taking her and giving her what she wants.Never grow up.
Kudos: 2





	The undead don't grow up

**Author's Note:**

> Outside the movies never read a book about Peter pan, so the Black castle in the 2003 live action version really was a mystery for me. Yet its also a perfect setting for a vampire story.

Thunder and lighting illuminated the sky as the sound of gunpowder and sword fighting broke the calm of the night. The ancient and decrepit structure known as the black castle echoed with the sound of fighting and laughter.

Wendy Darling looked from her hiding spot while Hook and a group of his pirates battled against Peter pan, his lost boys and, most worrying to her, her own younger brothers.

What started as a rescue mission to save the Indian princess Tiger lily had broke out in an all out fight between the two enemies. Sword crashed, guns were fired. In the middle of all this the laugher of Peter could be heard as he crossed weapons against his nemesis, worrying more Wendy as she kept an eye for her brothers who were also in the middle of the fight.

She was so focus on her task that didn’t noticed that a pirate had take notice of her and was pointing his gun to her. However someone else did.

With a war cry the Indian princess jumped on the pirate as he fired his gun.

“ahhhhh” Wendy cried as the shoot hit close to her head. In the surprise her hand scratched with the stone causing it to bleed as she flew away towards her brother John

“wendy…you ok?” he called as he got close to her.

“Yeah...it was just a scratch” she complain seeing her hand was cut deep open and bleeding

“We better wrap that soon” he said. In that moment the TIC-TOC of the croc echoed in the cavern putting the fight to an end.

Up in the wall the blood that Wendy left behind was washed by the humidity through a crack on the rock. Down it went until it found a decayed body with long fangs pocking out of it mouth. The moment the blood fell into his mouth it began trembling and moving again.

“Man that was close” one of Hook´s pirates said as he climb out of the water “we must be lucky that the beast preferred to hunt the captain”

“You said it” another pirate said “thought now how we will return to the ship or even better how are we NOT going to get shoot for abandoning the Capt.?

CRASH¡¡¡¡¡

“eh?¡¡¡ what was that?” one asked looking for the source of the sound which came from deeper in the castle.

“You think someone else is here?” the other asked .

“If we are lucky maybe is one of ours and between the three we can come out with a plan”

With that the two pirates moved further into the castle not noticing a pair of glowing red eyes from a shadow in the celling following them.

“uff this place is creepy” one pirate said as he eyed a demon statue “who even lived here?”

“Not a clue...according with the Capt. he found this place already abandoned” the other said “but its said that belonged to someone that like the cap didn’t like this place only that instead of trying to leave it try to destroy it and was cursed by the island and exiled to this place until the day a pure maiden would bleed for it releasing it”

The other pirate looked at him.

“Where did you headed that bullshit?” he asked really confused.

“hahahaha one of the Indian women told me last time I wanted to release some tension” he giggled not noticing his friend been tackled by a blur “let me tell you she might be a weird talked but was a real salvage in bed if you get my point” he turned back only to see he was alone “Bones?....Bones¡¡¡ this is not time for playing”

“umm you are right” another more silky and dark voice sounded as someone materialize from the shadows.

It looked like a young noble with had a pale, round face, with short blond hair that would make him handsome, if it wasn’t for the red eyes, fangs pocking out his mouth and oh yeah the blood dripping from his face which half of it looked like a corpse

“I have to go and find that sweet girl that awoke me” he licked his lips “and get more of that taste, although” he looked at him “I still need to recover my strengths so…I think have time for one more bite” growling he jumped against the pirate who didn’t had time for more that scream.

* * *

Wendy woke up suddenly. The 14 years old looked around the little cabin the lost boys built for her. She didn’t know why she woke up…it was like something was calling for her

“Peter?” she wondered out loud. Silence was her answer. She looked at her bandaged hand… the wound was healed but for some reason it bothered her. “Peter?...john? “ she called again.

_wendy_

She gasped…her name sounded like a whispering yet it bounce like an order on her chest that forced her to stand up and exit her cabin.

It was a calm night, not a sound to be heard. The wind ruffled her white nightgown and moved her brunette hair. Her bare feet didn’t made a sound as she walked on the wet grass towards the jungle.

_Wendy._

Her name was heard on the wind as she continued walking. She didn’t realize that around her the forest was death quite…no animal dared to go out, no fairy dared to fly that night, some looked at the walking girl with pity but didn’t dare to make a sound to warn her.

_Come to me._

The large shadow of the black castle came to view. On that moment she realized she shouldn’t be here…why was she here?...the voice it…

She then looked up to see light coming from a window on a tower.

“Wasn’t this place abandoned?” she wondered. Curiosity sneaked into her mind as she began walking inside the structure.

Her feet made a wet echo as she climbed the rocky stairs up into one of the towers as the voice kept whispering in her ear.

_Come...come my pretty…let me see you._

She finally reached a door and after a moment of doubt she opened it.

A warm air hit her. A wonderful room fitting of a king substituted the old creepy castle. The stone floor became a luxurious carpeted one that tickled her feet; candles illuminated the room filled with satin couches and pillows.

“ahh here you are” a noble voice sounded “welcome Wendy to my home”

The girl turned to see a man fitting of a lord tittle, blonde with a handsome face and red eyes, dressed in dressing pants and a long black coat that let her see his naked and muscle thorax

“ah..i….i” she blushed not knowing what to said as the handsome man bow to her. Taking a moment she took the edges of her gown and made a curtsey like a good English lady “its an honor my good sir…but if may I ask who are you and how you know my name?”

The man smiled making her feel her face warming up.

“I am Leon, owner of this castle” he said with pride “as for how I know you…first the news of pan bringing a beautiful girl with him make echo across the island” Wendy blushed more at this, a handsome guy calling her beautiful… “And I can see the rumors were more that true…since you are a beauty like no other that have been in Neverland” a dangerous glint on his eyes was ignored as Wendy looked away embarrassed by his words “as for the other reason” with kind he took hold of her wounded hand “how would I forgot the one that save me and brought me back” he said with a smile.

“Beg your pardon?” she asked confused.

“yesssss” he hissed as he stroke her wounded hand “that blood you spilled…so pure, so delicious…it had what I needed to return to this cursed island” he said with a growl at the end.

Wendy removed her hand and began backing up…her senses finally clearing enough to made her see that something wasn’t right here.

“i..im sorry I must” she turned back to run only to find the blonde guy already blocking her way out”

“Oh?...but why leave?” he asked as his eyes glow “after what you did I still have to give you a nice reward”

“Re…reward?” she asked as her own blue eyes locked on her crimson ones “i…I don’t think I need…” her voice became sleepy as her mind blurred.

“Yes a nice reward” music began echoing around the room as he took hold of one arm and put his hand on her waist “a lady like you…so beautiful, so pure must have one” he said as he began dancing around keeping his eyes on hers.

“A lady like me?” she wondered as she was lead towards one of the couches.

“Yes so pretty and young…you came here to stop growing don’t you?” he asked as his hand sneak down grabbing her buttocks.

“ahhhh stop…growing…yes” Wendy answered as a blush filled her face, but thanks to her actual trance instead of trying to get away she moved closer to Leon resting her head on his chest.

“ahhh the promise of eternal youth, this island certainly have a pull to those wishing for it” he said massaging the soft flesh under her clothes “I also was pulled and gifted by it” he bended and put pressure under her ass rising her to his face level “and now, I can share my gift with you” he closed his face to her smelling with pleasure her essence.

“Gift?...that sounds nice” she said with a tired smile not caring how close his face was to hers.

“Ah my precious bird” Leon said “its to die for” he grinned before kissing her.

She didn’t react as her first kiss was taken, however by the command of the man her lisps moved accordingly kissing him back. His tongue extended inside her mouth moving, as he tasted her. Her lips were pinch with his fangs causing a small tread of blood to fall from off.

“ummmmmm” the vampire licked his lips before licking Wendy´s “so pure and sweet…oh my dear I will teach you so much” he said setting her down.

“Teach me?” she asked.

“oh yeah…I will teach you the pleasures of adulthood” he said as his hands moved to her neck untying the butterfly ribbon of her night gown “but don’t worry, I assure you that you won’t grow up” his hands moved to her buttons.

One

Two

Three

Her inner chemise was revealed as his hands pushed her nightgown off her shoulders.

“I won’t dare to spoil such body with the sickness of elder hood” he said letting her nightgown slip off her arms and pooling on her feet. Leaving her only in her bloomers and chemise.

“Pleasure?...that sounds nice” she said as he grabbed the hem of her chemise and pull it off leaving her naked form the waist up.

Leon smiled, her breasts were still small but she already was starting to fill in…she was in that age between childhood and adulthood that he loved…. such a beautiful body with a still innocent soul. Licking his lisp he pushed the little girl making her fall on some cushions.

“It will be” he said taking off his vest and went down hovering over her before grabbing one of her breasts with his hand

“ahhhh” even in her hypnotic state Wendy felt a tingle of a weird sensation hitting her as he began massaging her right breast.

The vampire smiled as he moved to her neck. His tongue began licking the tender flesh up and down. Her innocence was sweet even in skin as he licked her neck clean in circles until the skin began turning red.

Wendy trembled as the shocks began to grow in her neither regions, she couldn’t do anything more that groan and moan.

Leon abandoned her neck, licking all the way down to her left breast.

“ahhhhhhh” Wendy cried as his tongue made circles on her areola “ahhh ple…pleasures ahhhh this are ahhhhh”

“Yes they are my dear” Leon smiled as he teased her nipple before closing his mouth on it and pulling a bit

“ugggg ahhhhhh” she cried as her back arches out of pleasure. The center of her underwear began dampening as a wet stain appeared.

Leon keep playing with her nipples pulling her right one with his fingers and her left one with his teeth.

“ummmm” he groaned enjoying her taste. Soon he left her breasts and began licking down to her belly playing with her button for a moment before finally arriving at her crotch.

“sniff sniff…umm someone is exited” he said as he passed his nose over the soft cloth “I love that smell” he said as he played with his nose over the covered entrance rubbing his face against it.

“ah ah ummmm ahhhhh” Wendy moaned and trashed as the pressure grow on her pussy.

“hehehehe…so ager” the vampire opened his moth and bite off a hole in the center of her bloomers reveling her wet entrance “ummmmm” munching the piece of cloth he spit it before licking his lips at the taste “so good¡¡¡¡¡” lowering his face he began licking her pussy.

“ah ah ummm ahhhhhh….its ahhh its weird ahhhh so good¡¡¡¡” Wendy moaned in pleasure as the man devoured her cunt.

His tongue sneaked inside her folds tasting the sweet juices dripping out of her.

“ummmm so good my dear ummmmm” her tongue moved inside tasting her warm walls stopping just inches from her barrier.

“eppppppp” she squeaked at the sensation.

“ummm your innocence taste so good” he added pressing against the barrier with his tongue forcing it to open.

“ahhhhhhhhhh¡¡¡¡¡ she cried as his tongue began licking some of the blood that was dripping.

“ummmm so good¡¡¡¡” his tongue moved faster in and out as he keep sucking.

“ah ah ah this this is…ah ah no..wait ahhh its weird” her eyes lost some of the red color as the trance was starting to weaken “ah ah what ah ah its ahhhhh¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

A shower of liquids fell on his face as she reached her climax. He moved out throwing his head up as he hum in pleasure at the virgin blood as she kept Cumming.

“ahhhhh delicious¡¡¡¡¡” he declared “so glorious…I cant wait any more” he stood up and untied his pants.

“ah ah what?..what happen?” Wendy said as she blinked trying to clear her head.

“oh?...Well it seems my powers aren’t still at its fullest if you are awaking for that” he said as he dropped his pants.

“What?...Leon?...why? ahhhh” a warm wave of pain hit her as she looked down realizing she was naked “whay im¡¡¡¡ uggg” a hand moved to her crotch filling the hole in her underwear. Bringing the hand up she realized it was wet and have some blood “why I’m bleeding?¡¡¡”

“hehehe it’s the sight I just took your purity…although not in the fullest” he said as revealed his erected cock “hehehehe my dear Wendy you just started to enjoy the pleasures of adult hood” he kneeled between her legs and position his tip on her entrance “time to finish it”

“finish?..what wait no ahhhhhhhhhh” she cried as he introduced his cock inside her pussy “ahhhhhh it hurts ahhh no stop ahhhhhhh”

“ahhhh even when you came you are still so tight ummm and so warm” he groaned in pleasure.

“ahhh it hust please ahhh stop ahhhhhh”

“No it doesn’t” he said holding her face forcing her to look at his eyes “it feels good…really good” his eyes glowed and soon the red color returned to her eyes

“it feels….ah ah…good?...ah ah yes ah ah ah it feels good” she said as her pain was replaced by pure pleasure. Soon wet sounds echoed the room as Leon resumes his assault.

The Wendy´s moans filled the silence as he grunted in pleasure as he hits her insides.

“umm ah ah ah ummm so lovely fruit...just ripped on the perfect moment ahhhh ummm” Leon grunted a hand grabbing one of her breasts as he pump harder.

“ah ah ah master ah ah ahhhh so good ah ah ah”

“Master?...no I think my love its better” he said with a smile as his fangs grow.

“my love? Ah ah ah..umm yes yes ahhhhh I love you my Leon” Wendy cried as pressure built again inside her “ah ah ah uggg my love I feel…ahhh I feel”

“cum my precious…cum and join me into conquering this land” he whispered getting his face closer to her neck.

“ah ah yes yes ahhh I will ahhhhhh” she cried as his teeth sunk into her flesh “ah ah ahhhhhhhhh”

He groaned as he began consuming her blood. At the same time he felt herself releasing on him. Growling he also released his load inside as the last drop of blood leaved the body of the girl.

* * *

Later that night Peter traveled to the little cabin looking for the girl to take her out on a new adventure.

“Wendy¡¡¡” he called opening the door “Wendy?” he wondered as he didn’t saw anyone inside “Wendy¡¡¡¡” he called again as his voice echo around the jungle “that’s weird where did she went?...on that matter why is everything so quiet?”

“Oh silly peter that’s cause its night and everyone is sleep” the silky voice of the girl called his attention.

“Wendy?” he wondered…it looked like Wendy…yet something was off…same chestnut hair, same size, maybe was the fact her nightgown was different, now silky looking and sleeveless that seems to hug her body “Where you got that dress?”

“Oh was on the black castle I thought would be good idea to have more that one dress” she said with her eyes closed.

“Girls, why you need so much clothes?” he wondered his childish mind changing his curiosity with need to play “and you went to explore the castle without me?...that is a no no”

“Oh peter if you want we can go play there?...there is a secret room I found where treasure lay” she smiled.

“Treasure?...sounds fun” peter said with a smile “lets go” he flew up exited by the prospered of adventure.

“yes” the girl said opening her eyes reveling this were now red and her skin was quite pale “we better hurry” she giggle a cold laugh as she rose in silence fangs appearing as she gaze on the flying boy.


End file.
